The Ghost
by bagas gifari 24
Summary: Naruto yang berlibur ke rumah pamannya bertemu dengan teman baru. Bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga bretemu dengan para hantu yang menakutkan. Mampukah Naruto menahan rasa takutnya terhadap hantu? Enjoy this chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Wah kayaknya ini adalah fic saia yang menggunakan rate K+. Yah, kalau aneh dan gaje dan gak menarik bagi para reader boleh untuk tidak membaca fic ini. Oke enjoy this chapter.

Warning : K+ rate, gaje, aneh dan bahasa labil.

No pairing ( mungkin sampai fic ini selesai gak ada pairingnya )

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**The Ghost**

.

.

**Prolog  
**

Naruto adalah seorang anak pelajar dari Konoha. Hari itu, libur panjang telah tiba, dia ingin berlibur ke tempat pamannya yang bernama Hiruka. Namun menurut cerita, di desa tempat tinggal pamannya itu ada banyak sekali tempat – tempat berhantu dan desa tersebut masih percaya dengan yang namanya dukun. Bahkan pamannya sediri dianggap sebagai salah satu dukun yang hebat di desanya.

.

.

**Story Begin**

.

.

"Bersiaplah para penumpang, sebentar lagi kita akan berada di stasiun kota Nokomura," kata masinis kereta api yang sedang ditunggangi oleh Naruto. Kemudian dia menaruh mekroponnya yang belum dimatikan.

"Huh, akhirnya sampai juga. Huh, gak sabar mau ngopi dulu. Apalagi kopi di stasiun itu minuman dan makanannya sangat enak dan pelayannya yang cantik – cantik. Huh, jadi gak sabar," lanjut masinis tersebut yang masih belum sadar kalau mekroponnya masih belum dimatikan. Naruto dan penumpang yang lain jadi tertawa terbahak bahak. Naruto langsung menuju ke tempat gerbong utama untuk memberitahukan masinis tersebut.

"Hei dek, kenapa kau ada ditempat ini?" Tanya masinis tersebut.

"Maaf kak tapi mekroponnya belum dimatikan," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah mekropon tersebut.

"Astaga, aku lupa," kata masinis tersebut dengan terkejut. Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Eee, maaf atas situasi yang tak nyaman tadi dan terima kasih adek sudah memberithu saya. Jangan diberi tahu bos saya yah?" lanjut sang masinis.

"Keren," kata Naruto sambil geleng – geleng.

* * *

**Di Stasiun Nokomura**

Paman Naruto, Hiruka menunggu Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kereta datang menuju ke stasiun tersebut. Kereta itu langsung berhenti di stasiun itu. Tak lama kemudian Naruto turun dari salah satu gerbong kereta itu.

"PAMAN HIRUKA," teriak Naruto dengan bahagia.

"OH NARUTO, KEPONAKANKU…..," teriak Hiruka dengan bahagia.

Disaat mereka saling berpelukan…..

"Paman kangen denganmu, Naruto," kata Hiruka yang masih asik berpelukan.

"Eee paman," kata anak yang Hiruka peluk sekarang.

"Iya?" Tanya Hiruka dengan lembut dan melihat anak yang sekarang sedang dia peluk.

"Saya bukan Naruto," jawab anak itu. Hiruka langsung terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Naruto yang memeluk seorang pemuda.

"Wah, paman masih terlihat muda yah," kata Naruto memuji orang yang sekarang dia peluk. Dia tidak sadar siapa yang dia peluk. Hiruk yang melihat hal itu langsung marah – marah.

"Hei Naruto, kau itu memeluk siapa?" Tanya Hiruka sambil marah – marah. Naruto langsung melihat orang yang sedang dia peluk. Naruto terkejut setelah melihat siapa yang dia peluk sekarang.

"Sorry kak," kata narauto sedikit cenggung. Pemuda itu hanya geleng – geleng saja. Naruto langsung menuju ke arah Hiruka.

"Ayo paman kita ke rumah paman. Aku sudah mengantuk," ajak Naruto sambil menggeret tangan Hiruka. HIruka hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat kelakuan keponakannya itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Maunya sih dibikin sampai Naruto pulang ke rumah Hiruka ( atau Hiruma ya namanya? Heh lupa lagi ). Hiruka itu adalah guru Naruto di akademi ninja dan orang yang selalu membelikan mie ramen kesukaan Naruto.

Disini, Naruto saia gambarkan masih berusia 8 tahun, jadi masih masa kanak – kanak. Buat yang mau kirim saran, kritik maupun hanya sekedar tanya – tanya silakan review saia atau PM saia.

Thank bagi reader yang sudah bersedia membaca fic saia.


	2. New Friends

Author : Akhirnya, dapat bikin chapter ini juga. Hmm, saia berencana untuk memunculkan semua teman Naruto di chapter ini. Mungkin para hantu akan muncul pada chapter ke tiga sampai tamat. Oke enjoy this chapter.

Warning : K+ rate, gaje, aneh dan bahasa labil

No pairing

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Horror/Humour

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**The Ghost**

**Chapter 2**

**( ****New Friends )**

.

.

**Di rumah Iruka**

Naruto pun sampai di rumah Iruka.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," kata Iruka sambil menghentikan laju motornya.

"Wah, rumah paman sangat unik ya seperti istana," kata Naruto yang memuji rumah Iruka. ( lebih tepatnya meledek ya? )

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang anak laki – laki dari dalam rumah Iruka.

"Naruto nii," kata anak tersebut sambil setengah berteriak memanggil nama Naruto dan berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Konohamaru," kata Naruto yang langsung memeluk anak itu.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo kita masuk," kata Iruka mengajak kedua anak laki – laki itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

**Di dalam rumah**

"Nah, ini dia kamarmu," kata Iruka setelah menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

"Wah, kerennya," kata Naruto sambil melihat diluar jendela.

"Yaa, lumayanlah. Kau kan juga sementara disini, jadi kau bisa bantu – bantu paman…" kata Iruka sambil melakukan peregangan. Namun kata – kata Iruka terpotong karena mendengar dengkuran Naruto yang mirip seperti raungan seekor singa.

"Anak ini sudah tidur," sambung Iruka sambil geleng – geleng kepalanya.

"Sudahlah ayah, Naruto nii mungkin kelelahan karena perjalanan jauh yang telah dia tempuh," kata Konohamaru untuk menahan emosi Iruka.

"Naruto, ayo bangun. Kenapa kau malah tidur di dekat jendela? Ayo bangun," kata Iruka sambil membangunkan Naruto. Naruto langsung terjaga dari tidurnya dan dia langsung berpindah ke tempat tidur.

* * *

**Keesokan paginya**

Naruto terbagun dari tidurnya. Dia mencari Iruka dan Konohamaru. Setelah mencari cari, dia menemukan sebuh surat yang berada di atas meja. Isi surat itu adalah sebuah peta ke kedai mie ramen Iruka.

-000-

Beberapa menit kemudian

Naruto mengunci pintu. Kemaudian, Naruto melilhat isi surat tersebut.

"Mengunci pintu sudah. Sekarang menyapa hai pada Sakura. Aik, kenapa bentuk tubuhnya seperti bunga?" kata Naruto sambil menurunkan sebelah alisnya karena melihat gambar ciri – ciri Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang anak perempuan yang mengejutkan Naruto.

"Hei, jangan muncul secara tiba – tiba dong!" kata Naruto marah.

"Sorry, namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Naruto," kata anak perempuan itu yang bernama Sakura.

"Dariman kau tau namaku?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Paman Iruka yang memberitahuku," jawab Sakura.

"Dasar paman Iruka. Oh ya, paman Iruka bilang, terima kasih atas kue pemberianmu," kata Naruto sambil melihat kembali isi surat itu.

"Sama – sama, paman Iruka pasti senang kan?" kata Sakura senang.

"Mungkin? Sudah Sakura, aku mau pergi dulu," kata Naruto.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Mau ke kedai mie ramen paman Iruka," jawab Naruto.

"Kedai mie ramen paman Iruka. Itu gampang, kau tinggal lurus lalu belok kanan…" kata Sakurasambil menunjukkan arahnya.

"Tak usah, aku sudah diberikan peta ini yang akan menunjukkanku ke tempat kedai mie ramen paman Iruka," kata Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura. Dia menunjuk peta yang dia temukan di atas meja.

"sampai nanti," kata Naruto yang kemudian berjalan menjauh pergi.

"Eee, sampai nanti," kata Sakura heran.

.

.

Setelah melewati turunan, tanjakkan, tikungan dan masuk ke dalam hutan, Naruto berhasil sampai ke kedai mie ramen Iruka.

"Jauh sekali kedai paman, kasihan paman," kata Naruto setelah duduk di salah satu kursi di kedai tersebut.

"Paman naik motor. Lagipula jaraknya dekat dari rumah paman," kata Iruka sambil menunjukkan rumahnya.

"Lalu kenapa paman menyuruh aku untuk jalan jauh seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil membenturkan kepalanya.

"Yaa, anggap saja berolahraga," jawab Iruka santai.

"Beruntungnya aku punya paman sepertimu, paman Iruka," kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Lelah bukan? Itulah, kalau orang berbicara di dengarkan," kata Sakura mengejutkan Naruto.

"Iya, sorry – sorry," kata Naruto meminta maaf.

Tak lama kemudian, dua anak laki – laki datang ke kedai mie ramen Iruka. Yang pertama memiliki mata onyx dan yang kedua memiliki kulit putih pucat.

"Siapa mereka? Kelihatannya dia agak sombong?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Anaknya memang seperti itu. Dia pendian, jarang bergaul dan satu satunya anak yang tidak memiliki ekpresi sama sekali. Tapi, dia sangat disenangi para gadis di desa ini," jawab Konohamaru menerangkan perihal Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sepertinya,yang kau katakana barusan sudah terjadi," kata Naruto sambil melirik Sakura yang sekarang sudah berpindah tempat ke kursi sebelah Sasuke.

"Kalau yang berada di sebelah Sasuke itu namanya Sai. Dia saudara sepupu Sasuke. Dia itu berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke. Dia lebih suka membaca, lebih leluasa dalam berekspresi dan suka menolong orang," sambung Konohamaru menjelaskan saudara sepupu Sasuke bernama Sai.

Tak lama kemudian, tiga anak kecil datang. Yang satu, seorang anak laki – laki memiliki rambut berbentuk seerti nanas. Yang kedua, anak laki – laki bertubuh gendut dan yang ketiga, seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning keemasan dikucir kebelakang.

"Siapa mereka? Kelakuan mereka sangat aneh?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ketiga anak yang baru datang itu.

"Mereka itu disebut sebagai trio konyol karena sifat mereka yang berlawanan. Yang memiliki rambut berbentuk nanas itu namanya Nara Shikamaru. Dia itu anak yang pemalas, sukanya tidur terus. Namun, dia juga adalah anak yang pintar. Yang gendut itu namanya Ankuciki Chouji. Dia memang suka dmakan, bahkan sering minta gratisan disini. Namun jangan anggap dia itu lemah, karena dia adalah orang trkuat di desa ini. Dia bahkan pernah menghentikan sebuah batu yang besarnya sebesar rumah dan menghancurkan batu itu hanya dengan lima tinjuan saja. Dan yang perempuan itu namanya Yamanaka Ino. Dia orangnya cerewet, suka marh – marah dan musuh abadi Sakura dalam mendapatkan Sasuke," jawab Konohamaru menerangkan tentang Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, datang dua anak kecil. Yang pertama, seorang anak laki – laki memakai jaket dan membawa kurungan serangga Yang kedua seorang anak laki – laki memakai jaket dan membawa seekor anak anjing di kepalanya.

"Mereka itu siapa? Sepertinya mereka pencinta binatang?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah kedua anak yang baru saja datang.

"Kalau yang Naruto nii maksud Inuzuka Kiba memang benar dia itu pencinta binatang karena keluarganya itu adalah dokter hewan disini," jawab Konohamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah anak laki – laki yang sedang memberi makan anak anjingnya.

"Kalau yang disebelahnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah anak laki – laki yang sedang member makan serangganya.

"Dia adalah Aburame Shino. Dia itu adalah pengoleksi serangga. Dia menangkap serangga hanya untuk diawetkan dan dijadikan koleksi," jawab Konohamaru menjelaskan. Naruto langsung terkejut dengan jawaban dari Konohamaru. Mungkin yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini adalah kejam sekali anak yang bernama Shino itu.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul lagi dua orang anak yang kelihatannya ingin menuju kedai mie ramen Iruka. Yang pertama seorang anak laki – laki berpakaian serba hijau, rambutnya berbentuk seperti mangkok dan beralis tebal. Yang kedua seorang anak perempuan memkai baju singlet berwarna merah muda dan rambutnya dicepol menjadi dua.

"Siapa lagi mereka? Gaya mereka aneh banget?" Tanya Naruto sambil menurunkan sebelah alisnya.

"Naruto nii, memang gak capek apa dari tadi tanya melulu? Tapi, ya udah deh aku jelasin. Yang memakai baju serba hijau itu namanya Rock Lee. Dia suka sekali berolahraga. Kalau yang perempuan itu namanya Tenten. Dia juga suka berolahraga, bisa membetulkan barang – barang dan baik hati," jawab Konohamaru.

Tak lama kemudian, datang lagi dua orang anak ke kedai mie ramen Iruka. Yang pertama seorang perempuan memakai jaket, memiliki rambut berwarna indigo dan memiliki mata lavender. Yang kedua seorang anak laki – laki yang memiliki ciri fisik yang sama.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mereka berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga. Yang laki – laki itu namanya Hyuuga Neji. Dia itu memiliki sifat yang dibilang hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Cuma, dia extra ketat menjaga anak perempuan yang berada di sebelahnya itu yang tidak lain adalah adiknya sendiri. Yang perempuan itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dia adalah adik dari Hyuuga Neji. Dia pemalu dan terkadang tertutup dalam urusan pribadinya," jawab Konohamaru.

.

.

Setelah mereka melayani semua pelanggan, tiba – tiba saja Naruto naik di atas meja sambil memegangi sebuah toa entah dari mana dia dapat.

"Halo semua, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal," kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal juga," jawab mereka semua hampir bersamaan.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Wah, kelihatannya ini chapter kepanjangan ya. Disini saia berusaha untuk mendeskripsikan teman – teman Naruto. Kalau ada yang salah, jangan tebas saia pakek golok.

Kelihatannya, humour yang ada di chapter ini garing ya. Para reader ada yang punya saran untuk humournya? Kalau ada hubungi saia di review FFN.

Oke, buat yang mau kirim saran, kritik dan yang mau tanya – tanya, silakan review atau PM saia langsung.

Thank sudah membaca fic saia ini.


	3. phantom thief

Author : Akhirnya bisa juga bikin fic ini. Di fic ini, bakalan keluar makhluk – makhluk dari dunia lain aka hantu ( sambil membuka gerbang neraka ). Oke enjoy this chapter.

Warning : K+ rate, gaje, aneh dan bahasa labil

No pairing

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Horror/Humour

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**The Ghost**

**Chapter 3**

**(****phantom thief )**

.

.

**Sore hari**

"Paman, kita tidak pulang dulu. Mau megrim nih," kata Naruto sambil melihat jam dinding.

"Naruto nii takut ya," kata Konohamaru meledek Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang!" kata Naruto marah.

"Baiklah, kita kan tutup dulu. Nanti jam 7 kita akan buka lagi," kata Iruka member perintah.

Konohamaru dan Naruto membantu Iruka menutup kedainya. Mereka pulang bersama sama.

.

.

Jam 7 malam, Iruka membuka kedai ramennya kembali. Disana sudah mengantri pembeli yang akan mengadakan jaga malam hari ini.

Setelah semua pembeli sudah selesai makan malam, mereka langsung pergi jaga malam. Iruka juga ikut jaga malam, sehingga menyisakan Naruto dan Konohamaru di kedai itu.

"Kenapa Naruto nii? Apa kau merasa takut?" Tanya Konohamaru meledek Naruto yang sekaran gsedang merinding disko.

"Ah, ti tidak, tidak ada apa – apa. Aku hanya….," jawab Nruto gugup.

"Hanya takut," kata Konohamaru asal nerusin perkataan Naruto.

"Enak saja, aku gak takut apapun!" kata Naruto sewot.

"Yang benar Naruto nii. Hati – hati, karena menurut kabar ada sesosok makhluk yang suka mencuri barang orang lain lho," kata Konohamaru sambil memasang wajah horror.

"Yeee, itu mungkin hanyalah seorang pencuri yang menyamar menjadi hantu," kata Naruto berusaha menepis rasa takutnya.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam, suasana mulai sepi. Angin malam menghembus menusuk tulang. Naruto dan Konohamaru sedang berada didepan kedai paman Iruka. Mereka sedang makan mie ramen buatan mereka sendiri.

"Aduh, dingin sekali," kata Naruto menggigil kedinginan.

"Sabarlah Naruto nii, kita harus menunggu ayahku dulu," kata Konohamaru sambil memakan mie ramennya.

Tiba – tiba saja, sesuatu yang bergerak cepat melesat tepan didepan mereka berdua.

"Apa itu tadi? Kenapa larinya cepat sekali?" Tanya Naruto sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku juga tidak tau," jawab Konohamaru yang juga tidak kalah terkejut.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa warga berlari sambil teriak 'tuyul, tuyul'. Naruto dan Konohamaru melihat para warga dan Iruka sedang berlari menuju ke arah mereka.

"Paman, ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Iruka yang sedang berlari bersama para warga yang lain.

"Tadi, apa kalian melihat sesosok makhluk yang dapat berlari cepat melintas?" Tanya Iruka kepada Naruto dan Konohamaru.

"Tadi kami melihat sesuatu yang berlari dengan cepat ke arah sana," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk kemana arah sosok itu berlari. "Memangnya, ada apa paman?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi kepada Iruka.

"Itu tadi adalah tuyul. Dia baru saja mencuri uang milik kepala desa," jawab Iruka.

"Apa? Tu tu tuyul?" kata Naruto. "Memang, apa itu tuyul?" Tanya Naruto dengan gaya begoknya.

"Tuyul itu adalah makhluk yang suka mencuri harta orang lain dan harta itu akan diberikan kepada orang yang memeliharanya," kata Konohamaru menerangkan.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, ayo kita cari tuyul itu," kata salah seorang warga yang kelihatan sudah sangat marah dengan si tuyul itu. Para warga yang lain menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Tunggu paman…," kata Naruto sambil memegangi tangan Iruka.

"Ada apa lagi Naruto? Paman harus mengejar tuyul itu," kata Iruka berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman Naruto.

"Aku takut paman," kata Naruto.

"Hah, dasar Naruto nii, penakut," kata Konohamaru mengejek Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang," kata Iruka.

Naruto dan Konohamaru membantu Iruka menutup kedainya. Setelah selesai, mereka bertiga langsung pulang ke rumah Iruka.

* * *

**Rumah Iruka**

Naruto, dan Konohamaru sudah sampai di rumah Iruka. Namun tiba – tiba….

Bruuuk…..,

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam rumah mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Ayo kita periksa," kata Konohamaru yang sudah berlari lebih sulu masuk ke dalam rumah. Iruka menyusul dari belakang.

"Hei tunggu aku," kata Naruto yang akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

**Didalam rumah**

Keadaan didalam rumah baik – baik saja. Naruto yang masuk belakangan akhirnya kehilangan jejak Konohamaru dan Iruka. Dia langsung berlari ke arah dapur yang berada dibagia paling belakang dari rumah Iruka. Saat berada didepan pintu dapur, Naruto mendengar suara orang sedang makan. Dengan keberaian seadanya, Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat ke dalam dapur. Didalam ruang dapur, Naruto melihat sesosok anak kecil berkulit putih, berkepala gundul sedang memakan sesuatu di lantai.

"Hei, siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto kepada sosok itu. Sang sosok langsung menampakkan wajahnya.

"Ha han hantu…..," kata Naruto sambil berteriak. Teriakan Naruto berhasil didengar oleh Iruka dan Konohamaru. Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju ke arah dapur.

.

.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Tanya Iruka setelah sampai di dapur rumahnya.

Disana, Iruka dan Konohamaru melihat Naaruto sedang memukului sesosok makhluk sangsudah babak belur dangan membabi buta. Iruka langsung meringkus makhluk tersebut.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Sang pemilik makhluk tersebut akhirnya bisa tertangkap.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Sorry tlabet para reader. Oke disini Naruto sudah bertemu sama salah satu hantu di desa tempat tinggal Iruka. Oke saia gak bisa banyak komentar. Yang mau kirim saran, kritik, ataupun sekedar mampir dan bertanya silakan review atau PM saia.

Thank udah membaca fic ini.


End file.
